


Overdue Kisses

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Fairytail <br/>Characters: Elfman, Mira, others mentioned <br/>Relationship: Elfman/reader <br/>Request: Can you do another Elfman one where the reader is worried about him when he doesn’t come back from a job. Fluffy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Kisses

The guild was as rowdy as normal. You sat with Lucy and Happy at the bar while Grey and Natsu argued about something. Mira leaned across the other side of the bar, occasionally disappearing to serve someone.   
You could tell she was worried and you knew why.   
Elfman had been on a job, but he was meant to come home nearly 3 week ago. He had gone on his own because he said he could handle it, but you still kicked yourself for not going along with him.   
You had grown up here and the guild was family to you. Mira was a sister to you, often taking you shopping or helping you with your wild hair. You had grown up with them and now you lived next door to her and Elfman. You had been there for them when they lost their sister.   
Over the years, you had fallen deeply in love with Elfman, more than you had ever thought possible. Now, you sat with your head in your hands, near enough in tears because you had never told him. You hated yourself for not telling him now. All the times you were cuddled up on your couch with him, you could have told him how you felt. When you sat in the guild, you could have told him. Jobs, bars, visits, everything, you could have told him how much you loved him.   
Ever since he hadn’t come back, you had stopped sleeping. You barley ate and you drank more alcohol than water. The thought of alcohol made your tongue dart out and wet your lower lip as your stomach turned. You tried to act the same as always, especially in front of Mira, but you struggled.   
Glancing up at her, you caught her eye. Offering her a weak smile, she quickly returned it before walking around the bar to sit on the stood next to you.   
“He’s going to be fine.” Miras voice was a little higher than normal, making you look at her and see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to blink away. But you knew what she needed.   
“Yeah, he’s probably just wanting to make a big return. You know, like a real man.” You lower your voice and try to mimic Elfman when you said Man, making Mira laugh.   
She took your left hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze without looking at you. You squeeze her hand then rubbed the top of hers with your right hand.   
This was all that was needed between you and Mira.   
\-----------------time skip----------------------  
Fluffing your pillows, you lay out your blanket on the sofa. You were staying with Mira for the night. Well, you had been staying with her every night for the last 2 and a half weeks, which was good for both of you as neither wanted to be alone with such worries.   
Mira walked him, her PJ as glamorous as her normal clothes.   
“Im heading to bed. Night [y/n].” She walked over to you and hugged you.   
“Night.” You smiled, watching her leave to the bedroom before you pull back the covers and climbed in.   
It wasn’t the first time you had stayed at Miras for a number of nights. In fact, you didn’t know why you had an apartment since you spent so much time with them and at the guild. Elfman would normally have waited up with you, waiting till you fell asleep before he would head to his bed. You never knew why as he wouldn’t do this with his sister, but with you, he would sit up and talk with you till the sun peaked in the window. Countless time, he had fallen asleep on this couch with you. Knowing this made falling asleep hard, and the last thing your remembered was the sun peaking though the curtains.   
\----------------------time skip---------------  
When you awoke, it was well past noon. Mira had left you a note saying she had to go to work but she knew you probably didn’t get much sleep so didn’t want to wake you.   
Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you go through to the kitchen to make yourself a drink when you heard the front door open.   
Assuming it was Mira, you call out to her as you walk to meet her with your drink in your hand.   
"Did you forget something?"   
However, when you turned the corner, you got the shock of your life.   
There stood Elfman. Battered and bruises, hunched over which many cuts across his skin but very much alive.   
The glass drops from from your hand and crashes on the ground but you didn’t care. You were solely focused on him as your breathing stopped. His eyes met yours.   
You couldn’t hold back any longer.   
You ran forward and threw your arms around his neck before crashing your lips against his in a needy kiss. You felt him tense up which made you realise what you were doing so you went to pull away from the kiss but his hands grabbed onto your waist, keeping you in place as he kissed you back. His strong arms were shaking slightly as you ran your fingers through his white hair.   
For a moment, your world was perfect.   
As you trailed one hand down his neck and across his shoulder, you felt him flinch away. Pulling away from his lips, you move his shirt to see a nasty gash on his shoulder. Gasping slightly, you grip his hand and drag him through to the kitchen, and sit him at the table as you get the med kit.   
You could feel Elfmans eyes on you as you perched on table and get to work on cleaning the cut up. While you were tending to his wound, you felt a weight on your leg so you glanced down to see he was resting his hand on your leg. There was a number of small cuts and bruises right up his arms and you knew he would try and hid so once you were done and he went to stand, you gently pushed his down.   
“Do you have any more I should see?” You ask gently, jumping off the table to stand in front of him. Looking into his eyes, you saw he was debating something in his mind before sighing to himself. Elfman started to unbutton his top, each button showing another horrible wound that made you heart ache for him. You hated seeing him in pain.   
When he pulled the material off, you gently tapped his knees with your hand, signalling his to open his knees. He knew what you meant and parted his legs so you could kneel between them and you started to clean the wounds.   
Occasionally, he would take a deep, sharp breath which you knew was because he was in pain.   
“Im sorry.” You gently rub his thigh to try and sooth him when you were done.   
“Why are you sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong, [y/n].” Elfmans voice was music to your ears. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and smile as he says your name. You shook your head and looked up at him.   
“I should have come with you.” You blinked back the tears as you dropped your gaze from his intense one. You felt Elfman cup your cheeks as he moves your head so you were looking back at him.   
“I would never want you to be in danger. If you got hurt because I couldn’t protect you, it would break me.” His arms hooked around your waist and pulled you up so you were sitting on his knee. Elfman held you close as you, burying his face in your neck. You felt warm liquid hit your skin and instantly knew Elfman was crying. You couldn’t stop your own tears as you held him, rocking a little bit in a poor attempt to try and calm you both.   
You felt hot kisses being placed on your neck which sent shivers down your spine. You allowed your head to fall back to allow him better access. He kissed up your neck and along your jaw line. When he reached the top of your jaw, you turn your head a little so while he kissed along your cheek, his lips slowly got closer to yours.   
“[y/n]?” Elfman spoke, his lips only an inch away from yours.   
All you could do was hum in response as you tried to focus on what was coming out of his lips instead of on his lips alone.   
“I should have told you many years ago but I was scared. I was scared you would reject me or no longer wish to see me.” His hands were shaking on your hips and you could feel his heart beating rapidly.   
“What are you scared to tell me?” You breath, trying to stop your voice from shaking.   
“That I am in love with you.”   
His words made your whole body erupt with pure joy.   
“Elfman, Ive been in love with you for as long as I remember but I was scared too for the same reason.” You knock his nose with yours in a playful manner, loving the way his eyes shut as he takes in the information.   
His lips are then on top of yours in a passionate yet needy kiss. Both your hands roamed each other’s body as your heart was beating out of your chest.   
When you pull away for air, you notice the note Mira had left for you.   
“Does Mira or the guild know you’re okay?” Your hands resting on his cheek and loving rubbing small circles with your thumb.   
“No, I came straight here. And im glad I did. I don’t think I would have been able to tell you if you hadn’t kissed me then.” He half smiles but you could see the blush on his cheeks making you giggle.   
“We had better go there now.” You get up off his lap, offering him your hand, which he took and followed you to the door, but not before stealing some more overdue kisses before.


End file.
